The Fight That Should've Been Fought
by Bloodterfly
Summary: Waver Velvet didn't expect to be kidnapped by Saber's master, Emiya Kiritsugu, at all. And he wasn't really prepared to fight the assasin/mage on his own. Nearby, Rider got caught in a fight with Saber, and without his Servant, Waver has trouble to survive. How will this part of the Holy Grail War continue, taking place from the Einzberg Castle to to center of Fuyuki City?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, sorry if I make mistakes in my English, it's not my original language, but I'm trying really hard ^^ Just sayin' there might be some mistakes in it, but I doubt it's that worse. Then, about the story: I finished the anime Fate/Zero just yesterday and I LOVED it. Waver and Rider are my favorite characters ^^ So here's a story about them, since I cound't find much fanfiction about them. This isn't following the original storyline, but apart of that, everything is just as in the series. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

'Stop doing that!' Waver shouted, quite irritated.

'Why should I?' Rider asked. You could barely haer him over the sound of shooting, coming out of the TV. He was playing some video-game, of course. And Waver was trying to concentrate.

'I'm trying to read,' Waver said, and he held up his book. 'Accually, I'm working on my fighting skills. With this kind of magic, I should be able to defend myself against the other masters. I can't rely on you ALL the time, especcially because you're to fight much stronger Servants. With Assasin and Caster and Lancer gone, we... - AUCH!'

He was thrown back on his back on the bed by Rider, who stood with a irritated look on his face.

'I know that. You don't have to spell it out for me, kid.' Then, the irritated look changed and suddelny he burst out in laughing. 'HAHAHAHA, but I like your changing attitude, boy. It's good to be able to defend yourself. Keep it up.' And he petted Waver on his head. That he sat back again and continued playing his game.

Waver was on his bed, a bit confused. Then he sighed and thought: 'I can say what I want... He isn't going to stop, isn't he?' But secretly, he enjoyed Rider's compliment.

* * *

'Wich number?' Maiya spoke in her phone, driving the car into the street.

'12,' Kiritsugu answered. 'I can see him.'

He was hiding on the roof of another house in the normal-looking street. His weapon laid beside him, he was looking through a binocular. Behind the small window, he could see a quite small, black-haired boy.

'You're sure you just don't want to kill him?' Maiya asked.

Kiritsugu sighed. Normally, he was a remorseless killer, that's true. But he heard of Rider's master from Iri. This wasn't a person like Tokiomi, or Kotomine. This mage had been prepared to work together to destroy Caster, although he wasn't very strong himself. And beside that, he was so YOUNG. Kiritsugu didn't mind blood on his hands, but he didn't have a good feeling about sniping this boy. He had another solution. A bit similar to the method he used killing Lancer and his master. If it went wrong, he could always simpely shoot Waevr Velvet.

'Is his Servant out?' Maiya asked.

'Yes, I don't sense him.'

'Where is Saber?'

'Looking for Rider. If he finds out, Saber is to stop Rider from attacking us. We might just as well take action now.'

'All right. I'm going in.' Kiritsuhu saw a car stopping at numer 12.

* * *

Waver laid back and enjoyed the silence, closing his eyes, his book in his hands. Normally, he wouldn't let Rider go out on himself, but the constant nois drove him crazy. So he sent Rider out to get groceries, something the King of Conquers enjoyed to do. Now Waver could read in peace until that idiot returned.

He frowned his brows when he hear a car park nearby the house. What was that? A visitor? Or had Rider ordered something stupid again? He rose en looked out of the window. A black car. A second later, the doorbell rang. His 'grandparents' weren't home, so Waver walked down the staires and opened the door.

Before he could say anything, a black-haired woman stepped forward and slammed the door behind her. Then she pointed a gun at his head.

It was strange, but the only thing Waver could think of was:_ I'm an idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

Rider was enjoying himself at the supermarket. He liked watching those modern-day people walk by and being busy. He liked shopping for these strange kinds of food. The kid had given him a list, but it was a whole quest to find the right goods. Of course, as the king of Conquers, Rider had accepted this task without hesitation.

He was done shopping, and with plastic bags full of food, he left the supermarket and walked back to Waver's house. Ahh, it was such a beautiful day! Perfect for going to war! Rider hoped that, after the fight against Caster, he could have a proper duel soon enough. In a few minutes, he had reached the house.

But that's when he stopped.

Waver wasn't in the house.

That was strange. Maby the boy had been go out for a walk and left a note. Rider didn't have a key, but he also ddn't have any trouble by bursting in doors. So he did. He put the bags on the kitchen table and looked for a note. Nothing. He looked upstairs in their bedroom. Also, nothing. Maby it wasn't anuthing. Maby Waver had forgotten to leave a note, and would be back in five minutes.

But Rider always trusted his instincts, and this time, they told him something was'nt right.

Quickly, he left the house and went looking for his Master.

* * *

She'd knocked him unconcious.

How rude, he thought vaguely. That wasn't nessecery at all.

He tried to open his eyes. He saw some lights. He was sitting in a chair. The room was small. Before him stood a man.

'Waver Velvet?' the man asked.

Waver had a headache and was still a bit dizzy, so it took him a while to realize the man had asked him a question. Then he nodded, with a scared look on his face. This wasn't good. At this rate, he was going to be killed. He should call Rider and...

'If you try to call your Servant, I will shoot you in the head,' the man said calmly, and he raised a gun.

Waver opened his eyes widely and shook his head quickly. 'A-alright, I wo-won't do that,' he said.

The man nodded, but did not lower his weapon. 'I am Emiya Kiritsugu. I am the master of Saber,' he said.

'B-but-,' Waver said. 'W-wasn't Saber the Servant of the Einzbergs?'

Emiya nodded. 'That's right. I guess you could say I'm hired by that family. But I can ensure you I have the command seals.'

Waver didn't say anything. He was frozen by fear, but at the same time his thoughts were going quickly through his mind. He HAD to get out of here.

'A-are you going to kill me?' Waver dared to ask.

'Mayby,' Emiya said. 'That depends on your answer.'

'My... Answer?'

'Yes, that's right. Tell me, kid: how very deep is your wish to obtain the grail?'

* * *

Rider was standing on his chariot, flying through the darkening sky. He had not found Waver nearby, and concluded something was amiss. Mayby he was taken by another master. But that wasn't logical, another master would have killed the boy straight away. Rider sighed. He would have to search the whole city.

An hour later, he headed on for the Einzberg Castle. That was when he sensed her.

'So it was you,' he whispered while he went further down. 'Saber.'

The girl was standing under the trees, in armor, her sword ready to do its deadly job.

'Yo, King of knights!' Rider greeted her happily. 'Will you be my opponent for this evening?'

'I will,' she answered with a cold voice. 'That is, in the case you want to pass me and enter the castle.'

Rider skratched his neck and sighed. 'I guess I'll have to,' he said. 'Because your master seem to have kidnapped my master. He, Saber, do you happen to know why your master didn't kill him already?'

Saber got a furious look in her eyes. 'My master is an unpridictable coward. I do not know of his intentions and I do not want to know them.' Before Rider could say a word, Arturia called out: 'Now! Let us fight!' and slammed her sword in Rider's direction.

* * *

'I can't do that!' Waver shouted and he raised from his chair.

Something clicked in Emiya's gun. 'Sit down,' he ordered.

Waver sat back down again. This wasn't happening!

Emiya had offered him two choices: OR Waver could sign a magic contract, where he promised to use all of his command seals at once to make Rider commit suicide, and never contract with another Servant and abadon the Grail War forever. OR Emiya would just shoot him.

Well... Waver didn't expect this.

Emiya sighed. 'I will give you some time to think it over. Not much, I"ll be back in five minutes. Don't try to escape, I will kill you if you do. You can't go anywhere and the door's locked.' He pulled out a sigaret and left Waver alone in the room while lightinging his sigarette.

The door smashed and there Waver sat. He couldn't help it: tears were falling accross his cheeks. He HAD to escape. He ddn't mind ging up the holy grail for himself, but... He just COULDN'T give up Rider's battle. He couldn't just surrender. He was small and scared and weak, but he wasn't a coward. He wouldn't forgive himself if he at least didn't try. Then, if he died, it would be in his own battle.

Waver raised from the chair and exeminated the room. When he placed his hand on the floor he smiled.

They had underestimated him. There wasn't even a magical barrier.

He would make it.

He'd SHOW that stupid Servant of his.


	3. Chapter 3

They exchanged blows. Saber's Excalibur, bright like the sun, pierced the air, so quick Rider barely could follow it. But he fought back, putting in all his brutal power and forced her back.

'If your master ís going to kill mine,' he grinned, 'I'm afraid I don't have as much time to fight you as I'd like, Saber.'

'Don' t make fun of me!' Saber shouted, 'And don't talk like you have any choice in shortening this fight! I will not let you pass, Rider.'

'I'll take that as a challenge,' Rider grinned, en he blocked her sword again.

* * *

The book Waver had read had finally come to use. He just learned a spell for melting solid objects. He probably could burn a hole in the floor, but he had to be quick. He laid his hands on the stone floor and concentrated.

It was warm. The air became harder to breath and Waver pushed more mana through his hands, forcing the stone to give way. The hole became bigger and bigger and soon, it was big enough for him to escape. About three minutes had passed, and he had to get out of the castle before Emiya would notice he was gone.

Quickly, he jumped to the ground floor.

Auch.

That was higher than he thought. He landed hard on the soft carpet, wich broke his fal a bitl. Nevertheless, he felt a sharp pain in his ankle when he got straight up and looked through the room. He could walk, but it hurt. He went on and looked for a window.

Stupid Emiya. Stupid Castle. Stupid high ceilings, he thought as he walked as quietly as possible through the giagantic castle.

There! A window! That was about time, Emiya should notice by now. And yes, he heard running footsteps in the hall nearby.

Waver closed his eyes for a secodn. He'd never been so scared in his whole life. His breath came quick and his hands were shaking. But if he didn't act now, he would die.

He didn't have time to grab a chair, so he tried to smash the window with a with sleeve covered fist. The only reason he succeeded in that by the third time, with bruised knuckels, was that the windows were very old and thin.

He crawled outside, caught his breath, and ran to the bushes. nearby the castle walls.

Now, this is where Waver's luck ended. Because, admit, if you can escape a castle full of mages and guys with guns (or at least, that's what Waver thought) in such a simple way, you're a very lucky person. But ofcourse, Kiritsugu noticed his escape soon enough.

Maiya was out, and he hadn't the proper weapon by shoot from such distant. But, standing in the hallway and seeing the boy run, Emiya simply opend a window, aimed and shot. It was almost perfect.

By the impact of the bullet, Waver was thrown in the safety of the near bushes, something that probably saved his life. He quickly raised from the ground and began to run into the forest. They were probably chasing him already, he thought.

But after a few steps, he suddenly collapsed. His legs wouldn't work anymore. And that's when he started to feel the pain.

He held his hand for his mouth, to stop himself from screaming, but GOD it hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, and Waver couldn't do anything but hide his presence, sit down against a tree and cry silently.

Emiya had shot him in the back of his shoulder. The bullet had pierced his body en made two holes, in the back and the frontside. It wasn't that serious, but now he could barely walk, let alone run. But still, he got up and hobbled through the forest. He had to... He had to...

That's when a clear thought came to his mind. He could call Rider from here!

Shaking, Waver leaned against a tree and looked at his command seals. 'Rider, I command you to come here as fast as possible,' he said. Nothing happned.

'Mayby he got caught in a fight with Saber, the idiot,' he muttered, and continued to walk forward. 'All the magic here probably stoppend him from simpely appearing here.'

* * *

Rider did feel Waver coming nearby. And he did feel the command. But he couldn't get accross Saber, and the magical barrier around this forest made it indeed impossible to simply dissappear and appear again. He had to force his way through, and quickly.

'Hey, Saber, what about a ceasefire?' he suggested while striking a blow.

'Why?' the King of knights asked.

'My Master used his command seal to call me. He's nearby, and I think your master will interefe also, soon enough. Wouldn't it be better to continue our battle in a more suited place? Without our masters?'

Rider saw the look in her eyes return: the hate she felt for her master was burning in her heart. She absolutely did not want Emiya to interfere again, like the time with Lancer.

She lowered her sword. 'Alright then, Rider,' she said. 'Then, meet me tomorrow evening on the same place we first saw each other.'

Rider nodded, with a serious look on his face. 'That's alright, Saber. Then... I will face you tomorrow.'

He turned around and jumped on his chariot. With a lightning bolt, he went, looking for that damn idiot of a master.

It didn't took him long to find to boy. It was dark already, the sun just had set and when Rider sensed his Master nearby, he simply parked his chariot between the trees, smashing wood and leafs and leaving a clearing in the forest.

'Hey boy, where are you?'

Rider didn't need an answer: he could easily sense his master. He grapped the black form that was Waver and dumped him on the chariot. Without wasting a second, they left in the dark night sky.

After a long silence, Rider asked: 'You okay, boy?'

No answer.

'Hey, kid, answer me!'

Still no answer.

Rider looked over his shoulder. What him saw made him frown his brows: Waver lay unconcious in the chariot and wasn't moving at all. Rider cursed and parked his chariot in the shadow of abandoned warehouse. There wasn't a living soul in at least a cirkel of two kilometers.

Rider picked Waver up and made him sit upstraight. Then he shook him (mayby a little too fierce, but anyway...), and Waver opened his eyes, trying to focus on what was before him.

'Ri...der...' he muttered.

The Servant saw blood leaking out of the boy's shoulderwound and ripped a piece of his red cape.

'You really are a fool, aren't you?' the King of Conquers sighed, while trying to stop the bleeding. 'Getting yourself caught, getting shot, and now, of course, I have to clean up the mess you made.'

'Idiot...' Waver said softly. His eyes became a bit more clear. 'Where were... you when I needed you? Isn't it your job to protect me?'

Rider laughed. 'Ah, great, if you're saying such things, you should be alright.' He tied the piece of cape around Waver's arm, and the boy twitched and moaned.

'It hurts, damn it... It really hurts.' Tears were in his eyes, but he looked around. 'Where are we, anyway? You should take us home.'

There was a short silence. Then Rider said, with a serious voice: 'I'm afraid that has to wait.'

'What? Why?' Waver asked.

'Because Saber is approaching. Fast. And she wants to fight.' Rider looked angry. 'The King of Knights would never break her promise. This has to be the work of her damn master.'

He had to think of something. Saber was too fast, he could feel her. Mayby Rider was a little bit faster, but she would chase him werever he went. Running away wouldn't do. He had to finish things right here. And of course, he had to hide Waver: it was possible Saber's master was coming to this place, too, to finish his work. Could he fight Saber and protect Waver at the same time? He had to try.

'Hey kid, can you hide your presence with magic?'

'Yeah... I think... UWAH!'

Rider had picked him up and carried him into the warehouse. There, he put him behind some old boxes.

'Don't make a single noise,' he told his master. 'If you're in trouble, call me again. I'm fighting Saber outside.'

Waver sighed and his eyes began to close again.

'Hey, kid! Don't fall asleep! Do you want to die?!' Rider shouted.

Waver's eyes fluttered open again. 'No... I'm awake. Alright, Rider, you do your job. Make it quick. I won't be any trouble to you.' He said that with a quite irritated face. 'Now get out of here.'

Rider nodded. 'See you in a few minutes, boy,' and he was gone.

To battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Fragment:**

Kiritsugu was angry. He didn't show it to Iri, but he was. Hoe could he have been so stupid?

Of course, he had prepared some spells to stop Velvet from using his command seals. That treath with the gun had only been there for scaring the boy. But he shouldn't have left him alone. Even though he KNEW it had been the right thing to do. He knew that, when someone was given some time to think it over, the person in case was more likely to choose the option for surviving. If you surprised them and put them under direct pressure, there was a chance that in a fit of stupid bravery they would decide to die for their case.

And of course, according to his information, Waver Velvet wasn't a skilled mage. How could he simply have burned through the stone floor? It was impossible! Kiritsugu didn't know any spells for securing rooms, and he had thought that his scary presence and his gun were enough to prevent the boy from escaping. He should not have sent Maiya to the Tohosaka residence for checking some information, mayby her presence would've helped.

And then there was Saber.

If she hand't been so utterly stupid, Rider could never have picked his master from the forest, and Kiritsugu would've had the change to kill him anyway. But Saber had let them both go.

Kiritsugu sighed. No, this was his fault. His fault, and bad luck. But now, he would finish it.

'Saber,' he said, 'by this command seal I order you to go now and kill Rider and his Master.' He alsmost could see the furious look in her eyes, hundereds of meters away.

'What are you going to do?' Irisviel asked him.

'I'm going too,' he said. 'I won't be letting this go. Rider will be a problem, and that's why I tried to disable the master. Now, that hasn't worked. But I'm pretty sure I shot Velvet, and they're unprepared for an attack. We have to strike right now and finish this. We decided we'd kill the Rider pair first, and then Berserker. If we let this chance go, we'll have to start all over again, and wth a great disadvantage.'

Iri nodded. 'Alright. I'll be staying here.'

And Kiritsugu went outside.


End file.
